Secreto
by JuliaHart
Summary: JamesRose. 'Esto será nuestro pequeño secreto.'  Regalo para Rose Black Snape del amigo invisible 2011 del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.


**Nota de la Autora:** Este fic es para el Amigo Invisible Navideño 2011 del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus, y es un regalo para **Rose Black Snape.**

Cariño, he hecho todo lo posible, pero nunca había escrito sobre la tercera generación y mucho menos sobre esta pareja. Pero no te voy a mentir, me ha gustado mucho escribirla. Y para hacerlo leí algunos fics sobre ellos y me ha empezado a gustar la pareja. Espero que te guste, no soy una escritora fantástica pero aquí tienes tu regalo de Navidad.

Nunca había participado en un reto así y estoy feliz.

**Secreto**

-Sólo déjame en paz.-dijo con fiereza.

La hija mayor del matrimonio Weasley era una chica tranquila, excepto cuando de verdad se enojaba.

Una de las pocas personas que la violentaban de esa manera, era su primo James Sirius. Pero claro, él era también el que le provocaba muchas otras cosas, pero ella no dejaba lugar a esos sentimientos.

-Vamos, Rosie.-contestó el chico.- Sabes que te gusto.

-¡Eres mi primo, pedazo de idiota!

Pero claro, en algo el cabezota de James tenía razón: le gustaba. A Rose le gustaba, y mucho. Quizás demasiado, definitivamente lo suficiente cómo para ser considerado inmoral, puesto que eran familia.

Estaban en la biblioteca, detrás de unos estantes, los más lejanos a la puerta.

Era raro ver a James Sirius Potter en ese lugar, pero de lo más normal ver a Rose, por que ella pasaba casi todos los días allí.

- Está bien, tienes razón.-dijo.-Quizás me he pasado un poco.

La cara del chico denotaba, ciertamente, tristeza. Su prima no era una más, no era cómo las otras chicas que caían rendidas a sus pies. Era un desafío.

Además de ser la chica perfecta. Era guapa, inteligente, brillante. Especial.

James podía pasarse horas enumerando las cosas que le gustaban de ella, pasando por la textura de su pelo rojo herencia Weasley o su suave piel blanca.

Se había equivocado, si pensó alguna vez que con un par de besos a escondidas en la Sala Común a altas horas de una noche de insomnio habían funcionado para enamorar a Rose. O él pensaba eso.

Rose salió corriendo del lugar. De verdad no necesitaba que él la viera llorando. Pero no creía aguantar más. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. ¿Tenía que ser tan difícil el amor? Habiendo tantos chicos en Hogwarts, ¿tenía que enamorarse de su primo?

Pero, sabía que James no era cómo ninguno de los otros tantos chicos en Hogwarts. James era único.

Rose corrió y corrió, las escaleras la llevaron al séptimo piso. De la nada, observó a una puerta en la pared. Entró con cuidado y se dio cuenta que era la Sala de los Menesteres, también conocida cómo "La sala que viene y va".

Había oído a su madre hablar muchas veces sobre ella, pero nunca la había visto en sus cuatro años en Hogwarts.

Dentro del misterioso cuarto, había una cama que parecía ser muy mullida y media docena de cajas llenas de pañuelos descartables. También había una biblioteca pequeña con algunos libros y una caja de bombones sobre la cama.

Según las historias de sus padres, la sala podía cambiar su interior según la necesidad de la persona que pasara por su lado.

Se sentó en la cama y se secó los ojos, ya inundados de lágrimas, mientras repetía una y otra vez "Soy una chica fuerte, y las chicas fuertes no lloran." *

James había salido caminando lentamente de la biblioteca, hasta el patio. Se había sentado bajo uno de los árboles que había por allí, uno de los más lejanos al castillo.

Paso un tiempo observando el bosque prohibido y pensando en nada, hasta que se hicieron las 7, o eso supuso, ya que los alumnos empezaron a dejar el patio para ir a cenar.

Siguió a la gran masa de gente, y se sentó en su lugar habitual en la mesa de Gryffindor. Muchas personas le hablaban, sus primos, sus amigos y hasta algunas chicas.

James empezó a mirar hacia todos lados, pero la persona que buscaba no estaba por ninguna parte.

Rose, ¿dónde estaba su prima?

Comió poco, y se excuso con que estaba agotado ya que esa tarde habían tenido entrenamiento de Quiddicth, antes de la pelea con Rose.

Fue a la Sala común de Gryffindor, dijo la contraseña y subió a su cuarto, a buscar el Mapa del Merodeador que había heredado de su padre.

Busco el nombre 'Rose Weasley' por todo el mapa, pero nada. Su nombre no estaba.

La única opción que le quedaba, ya que era imposible que su tan empollona y perfecta prima se hubiera escapado del colegio, era que se encuentre en la Sala de Menesteres.

James había estado ahí infinidad de veces, la usaba para escaparse cuando no quería ir a alguna clase, o para estar tranquilo y sólo.

Fue hacia allí casi corriendo, cuando llego al pasillo comenzó a caminar pensando 'Necesito encontrar a Rose' un par de veces, y la puerta apareció.

La abrió despacio, con miedo de asustar a la persona que encontrara dentro, pero su prima estaba profundamente dormida sobre una cama en el medio del lugar.

La escena le dio mucha ternura pero a la vez tristeza, Rose se encontraba rodeada de envoltorios de chocolate y algunos pañuelos de papel. Tenía los ojos un tanto hinchados, era evidente que había estado llorando.

-Rosie…-la llamo suavemente, zamarreándola un poco por los hombros.- Despierta Rosie.

-¿Mmm?- contestó la muchacha, bastante dormida, pero empezó a abrir los ojos con suavidad.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Siento haberte gritado, siento haberte intentado obligar a estar conmigo. Siento tanto haberme enamorado, pero no lo pude evitar, eres perfecta Rose, y me da igual que seas mi prima. Te amo.- dijo el chico, y se quedo mudo, sin aire. Nervioso por lo que acababa de decir, y un poco avergonzado.

Rose se quedó sin palabras. ¿Cuándo hubiera pensado que su primo tan arrogante que parecía podría haber dicho algo así?

-Me gustas James. Aunque quiero evitarlo, no puedo. Te amo.-contestó la pelirroja, ruborizada.

James la besó profundamente. Le transmitió todo con un solo beso. Todo el miedo que tenía por que pensaría su familia, todo el amor, todo.

Estaba seguro que esta vez iba a funcionar, y ellos lo harían funcionar. Por que se amaban, y eso era más importante que cualquier parentesco sanguíneo.

-Esto será nuestro pequeño secreto.-dijo James, y Rose sólo pudo sonreír.

_*La frase 'Soy una chica fuerte, y las chicas fuertes no lloran' es parte de la canción Big girls don't cry de Fergie, todos los derechos reservados a ella._


End file.
